Why!
by AllisonWhited97
Summary: England is forced to relive the day he lost everything. Why does it hurt so much?


_ The rain hit England like a thousand little needles pricking his body.__He held his head in his hand, green eyes wide with pain and shock, his tears mixing with the rain as silent sobs racked his kneeled form. "Why, Why?!", He thought to himself as he heard America say in a tremulous voice, "You use to be so..Big". The words cut him worse than any bullet or blade he had ever encountered. He wanted to scream, to get up and fight, anything to keep him from leaving. He lifted his head as if he was about to say something. America looked down on him. The expression on his face was unreadable and unknown to England. "Please..Stay with me" He choked before the words could ever leave his lips. An ocean of silence flooded between the two, now ex, brothers. Blue eyes met green, a world of emotion going behind each yet both were blind to the others pain, than the blue was gone; walking away from him, from England, never to be with him again. A piercing pain ripped through England's chest as he felt sobs rack through his body._

_Why? Why?!_

_ Why did he hurt so much? This wasn't his first defeat. He wasn't physically wounded like he had been in wars previous. So why did it hurt so badly? He let himself fall back into the mud. That one word repeated in his mind until he felt numb. Memories flashed through his head of America; as a colony swinging a buffalo, carrying around his pet bunny; America, older, playing with the soldiers England made him: America's first suit; the day he taught America how to dance… The little colony's bright smile that he had always special for England. England rose his fist bringing it to his head, his hair was stuck to his head like plaster, and brought it down again and again. A scream tore up from his chest and out of his throat. Again and Again.._

"Arthur..England! Wake Up!", a too loud voice rang out.

England eyes shot open, his breathing heavy. He sat up dazed. "_What in the bloody hell?" _

"Dude, Iggy! Are you alright?!" England looked over to see a very worried America, one of his hands gripping England's shoulder uncomfortably tight, the other behind his back presumably looking for his glasses. 'You were screaming, and thrashing, and dude are you crying?!" America cried out, abandoning the search for his glasses, and moving both of his hands to tenderly grasp the Englishman's face, gently stroking away his tears, blue eyes wide with worry and confusion.

"America.." England sighed out softly. It was nightmare; just a nightmare of that horrible day. America was here with him again. He hadn't left him forever. They were together. Still he couldn't stop the tears from falling or his body from shaking. A small sob escaped his lips and he hated himself for it. He hated showing any weakness even in front of his lover. A sob escaped again and again and America reached out and embraced him, holding his small shaken form to himself, rubbing his back and whispering small nothings trying to get England to calm down.

England, after a spell, pushed him away gently and offered a small smile in return to America's worried gaze. "Just a bad dream", England murmured running his hand through America's sleep tousled locks. Understanding flashed across America's eyes and he quickly caught the Englishman's hand and planted a soft kiss on it. America leaned in, placing his forehead on the older nation's and whispered in an almost nervous voice, "Was it about that time?". The almost dead look in England's eyes answered his question. America hated seeing his lover like this and felt incredible guilt over the fact that only the war he caused could affect the older man in such a way. He would do anything to get that hurt, dead look out of England's eyes.

"I won't leave again, Iggy, I promise, I will stick around annoy you for the rest of the centuries!'' America said in his typical loud and happy voice. England's face blushed at the statement, his eyes alive with a fire only America could bring. America responded with a cheeky grin, pleased he had achieved his goal. He swooped in and placed a long kiss on the Englishman's lips.

"I love you, Arthur"

"I love you too, Alfred"


End file.
